Oh Death
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Even Demons have an entrance. 5x21. Endgame.


**Inspired promo to the fab song Oh Death re-done by Jen Titus.**

**Thank you for using it in an eppy too! YAY! Mahh!**

**Summary: Even Demons have to have an entrance. 5x21. Endgame.**

**Warning: Language and stuffs...no plot.**

**Not really a spoiler...unless you haven't seen...5x21-just for the horsemen basically. Guess who I'm focusing on. *grins***

**Disclaimer: My god no! I have to have an overdraft to pay for friggin shoes that aren't falling apart, I own...nothing. Yay to the joys of student finance.**

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over til another year_

Lucifer had risen them, him. But it didn't make him his pet, _he _was no-ones damn pet.

So he'd made a few lightning storms, caused a few tornados, even built up a hurricaine but was Lucy happy?

Kid throwing a tantrum and all. No, he wasn't.

He felt the Demons growing behind him, twitched his ring finger and brushed the dying ash from the collar of his coat as he heard their gasps of surpise.

"You don't send your puppies after _me_" He even rolled his eyes and the Demons in the entire town dropped.

Dead.

But what is this, that I cant see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me

"You're the one he's after boy, you might as well have a homing beacon with the defence you have right now, I could sense you from Hell"

Dean stood guard, hands out, bracing a pretty shook up Sam and helping him wipe the blood off from the demon that just exploded.

The corner of the room came alive as feet skidded and as death looked and raised his eyebrows, the feet tripped, then the bone stopping thud as the body fell, arms stretched out limp.

"They never learn"

Sam's chest hitched as he looked around the room, a hundred or so demons, bodies strewn like a massacre.

"Hosts are already dead, so are the demons. Relax. I'm on your side"

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul  
_

"You just have to sever the link he has with me, it won't be hard. Humans can break it, then I can kill the sonofabitch before he even _touches _your brother"

Dean looked across at Sam, still frowning like he was hurt.

"What do I have to do?"

"Sam has to do it, he's the vessel, he's linked. Just take this..." Death rolled his fingers and an amulet appeared in Sam's hand. "Lucifer has to wear it, once it's on...you smash it..."

Sam looked up with wide eyes.

"Gotta' get close enough kid" He shrugged. "Like I said, not hard for you humans"

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul  
_

"It's a surpise you came so soon Sam, I thought we'd do this in Detroit but...this is fine too. Just fine"

Sam's lips thinned.

"I'm ...right here. So let's just...get this over with" Sam swallowed.

_Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

Dean burst in with Death hot on his trail, literally when he caught Lucifer's deadly stare and Sam step back, fear prominent on his face.

The glass in the amulet had been smashed and dark blood dripped from the useless shell.

"Nice little plan..." Luficer growled, didn't even bat an eyelid and Sam's body flew with a whoosh as breath left his lungs and a sudden crack had Sam laid still, body broken.

"SAM!"

Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end ïs here...

Luficer's lower lip trembled in mock regret and he glanced to Dean.

"I'll see you for the showdown boy"

His form flickered and in a loud flash of lightning, he was gone.

Sam was covered in blood, his body too damaged to fix this time and Death centred to the fallen body.

"You said he wouldn't touch him!" Dean hissed, tears dripping as his hands held Sam.

"Sam's fine Dean, take another look" Death rolled it's fingers again and Sam's form flickered, like a marage and a sleeping body was underneath, there was no blood, no awkward broken limbs and Sam was _breathing._

If not a little bruised.

Dean gasped, eyes stinging with unshed tears as he held his brother closer to him and relished in the small squeak as he squeezed too hard.

"You're alive" He whispered.

"Ahh...De-"

"Sam can't die if Death doesn't let it..." Death winked and when Dean looked up again, he was gone.

"Thank you"

**:) Well...that went and had a life of it's own :) **

**:)**


End file.
